


Quiet Vindication

by theblackdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consent, Creampie, Creampie eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Glove Kink, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: There’s a quiet sort of vindication seeing Lucifer pause by the door, midway of removing his uniform. There’s an even stronger sense of self-satisfaction seeing the blacks of his eyes grow larger as he stares. Dumbfounded at first, but slowly growing dangerously heated.The door shuts ominously.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 284





	Quiet Vindication

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time since I've written any fanfiction for any fandom, so I hope you can forgive me if I'm a little rusty. This is also my first time writing a fic through the perspective of a reader so please be kind! 
> 
> Thank you for my friends over at the Devildom's R.A.D. RP Discord Server for their support, and for Mama for being my beta. <3
> 
> I would also appreciate it if you could point out any spelling errors in my work so that I can fix it! Thank you again!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and I do not claim any ownership over the world and Lucifer.

There’s a quiet sort of vindication seeing Lucifer pause by the door, midway of removing his uniform. There’s an even stronger sense of self-satisfaction seeing the blacks of his eyes grow larger as he stares. Dumbfounded at first, but slowly growing dangerously heated.

_The door shuts ominously._

Lucifer tilts his head, eyes gleaming in the dimness of his room as he sees your form. A lazy, yet predatory smirk graces his lips— but he says nothing. You can only stare back. The silence only fuels the tension in the room, your body tight and pooling with warmth at the promise of what may come. 

You couldn’t quite suppress the hitching of your breath. His grin only grows sharper. “A visitor? In my room?” He asks, stepping forward towards you, towards his dark nest of promises. 

You stare resolutely into his now coal-black eyes. You find yourself chewing on your lips again— an attempt to keep yourself quiet.

He hasn’t given you permission to talk yet. 

Approaching you, his footsteps echo, cutting the silence of the room. The closer he is, the tauter your body comes. You hold yourself still, despite how your own instincts scream for you to escape… despite how those very same instincts wail for you to plunge into his darkness.

He stops before you, just before the bed. The smell of his cologne is intoxicating— it makes you want to beg for more of him, to have him engulf you completely until nothing is left. His eyes seem to glow in the dimness of the room. 

“Hm?” Lucifer’s smirk seems to go sharper.

You give in to the urge to look down, the intensity of his eyes both a freedom and a shackle. 

Slowly, he lifts his hand to tip your head back, a wordless command to gaze back at him. His half-lidded gaze seems even more dangerous now, and your body involuntarily shudders. 

“What are you doing here, kitten?” He asks, voice like smoke and _oh, how it does things to you_. “You can answer me,” the warmth of his gloved hand grounds you. You nuzzle into it, your eyes closing briefly as his thumb gently caresses your cheek.

“I missed you,” is all you say, sighing sweetly into his palm. In your heart, you think he’ll understand what you mean. He continues his ministrations, humming softly. 

“I _have_ been busy,” Lucifer admits. He hums again, quieter this time. 

Flashbacks of many nights of not even seeing Lucifer until breakfast or late into the night come upon you, unbidden. The loneliness that seemed to rob you of your breath, tears falling from your cheeks as you lay in bed, the resignation that this is to be your and his life. For now until whenever.

The silence does not go unnoticed. “What are you thinking?” he asks, genuinely curious.

The breath you release is loud in the silence. “That I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” a confession and a supplication in one. The hitch of Lucifer’s breath does not go unnoticed.

“Do you?” he asks. “You should know that I am made out of poison, my dear.” The gloved hand grabs you harshly by the chin, as he forces you to gaze at him. The intensity scares you. “Is it your desire to suffer through that?” 

You take a moment to calm yourself, now is not the time to run. With shaking fingers, you hold on to Lucifer’s gloved hand and gently caress it. He finally notices the strength of his hands on you and loosens his grip, releasing you. You cling to his hand, afraid that he’ll pull back. “We all have poison running in our veins, Lucifer.” 

From your kneeling position on his bed, you rise and drape your arms onto his shoulders. “That is why you must let me get used to it.”

You caress his shoulders, then drag your hands to his hair, and lean forward to whisper in his ear. “Make me get used to it until the day you devour me whole, and you can finally keep me safe inside of you always.”

Lucifer growls, taking you into his arms and laying you down like a feast on his bed. You aren’t able to stop your giggles, but you don’t think he minds. His body crowds yours, finally… Finally covering you with his own. The power practically ripples over his body, the air charged, and you can’t help but sigh softly.

‘Ah,’ you think, ‘I’d be happy to spend the rest of my life like this.’ 

His dark eyes sweep over your form, expression turning gentle when he gazes at your face. “You always seem to surprise me,” he says, caressing your face with the back of his gloved hand. 

You laugh, “Life would be boring otherwise.” 

He chuckles and kisses your hair, “Indeed.” He lays the palm of his hand on your stomach, your breath hitching from how it tickles your ribs a little, and it drags deliciously lower. It stops just before he could touch your core. What a tease. “What about this?” he asks, hands going back up, fingers resting in between your breasts.

There’s fire in every touch of his hands on you, the urge to submit strong, but you try to remember your words. “I found it,” you gasp as he cups your bra-covered breast.

“What a curious little thing to find,” Lucifer muses, unrelenting as he massages your breast. You feel yourself squirm, beginning to feel too hot, too tight in your skin. 

“I...” you try to explain, but cry out just as he pinches your nipple through the bra. It shouldn’t feel this good, but it does. 

“You…?” asks Lucifer, a pleased smirk on his lips. “What is it, darling? Continue.” 

You open your mouth, a wail from your lips escapes instead, as he all but pulls down your lacy bra and sucks harshly on your hardened nipple. Underneath him is salvation. You writhe from all the sensations, unsure whether to push more of yourself to him or away.

“Oh my god!” 

He stops. You whine, chest heaving and you miss his hot mouth on you. “There is no god here,” Lucifer declares, as he stares up at you with gleaming eyes.

“If there is any name that you should invoke, it shall only be mine,” he growls. Your eyes widen, your breath stolen. 

“Understood?” 

“Yes, Lucifer,” you utter breathlessly. 

He preens and simply drags the tip of his nose around your breasts, feeling their softness. The hands on your hips tighten ever so briefly.

“Oh,” he moans, “I want so badly to tear this off of you.”

“But you won’t,” you declare confidently.

“That floral collar attached is definitely not an unwelcome touch.”

Your tone turns teasing, “I knew you’d like it.” 

Lucifer hums, expression considering “I do.” Then it turns sly. ”But that won’t stop me from ravaging you until all you’ll remember is my name.” 

The promise burns and you gasp.

“Now,” he utters, as his eyes greedily sweep over your form. “I don’t believe I’ve ever permitted you to enter into my private quarters.” 

The next thing you know, he shoves down your sheer lace panties and throws it carelessly behind him. You realize belatedly that he is still completely clothed, and your own form is almost completely naked, the bra pulled down as your breasts hang lewdly out of them.

It is _ecstasy_.

Lucifer grabs you roughly, flips you over and you lay there dumbfounded at the inhuman quickness of it. You try to rise, but his hand pushes you down. Not unkindly, but you feel the command in them. “Don’t move. You need to be punished for sneaking in my room,” he growls.

The room suddenly feels hot, goosebumps breaking your skin. You nod.

“I need your words, kitten,” he says, gentler this time, as if he’s afraid of spooking you. “Do you understand?”

You breathe, “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” 

The first spank was more surprise than pain, and it causes you to squeak. He spanks you again, this time on the other cheek— the second smack stinging more than the first. You feel yourself flush. Somehow, and for whatever reason why, this feels more erotic. The third spank comes in fast, you jump and squirm on the bed. You moan loud, grabbing onto the sheets.

The fourth spank goes lower, nearer your thighs and it feels so good. Lucifer spanks you a fifth time, but his hand grabs your cheek roughly, massaging it. You find reprieve in the pause. You try to breathe, try to discern your senses. You feel hot, a little sweaty. Your ass stings, but wonderfully so. The soft sheets of Lucifer’s bed brush lightly over your hard nipples. You hear Lucifer’s harsh breathing, his hand still massaging the globes of your ass. You feel the soft cotton of his gloves on them. Then you realize all at once why. 

He hasn’t removed his gloves yet. 

The gloves that he wears every damn day—to do whatever he needs to do—are still on him. You feel your skin tighten. You briefly wonder if it is possible to melt out of your skin?

“You’ve gone quiet, kitten.” 

Your breathing comes out ragged, nipples brushing and dragging across the sheets. You try to collect yourself, try to remember words and how to form them. “I…” you begin, but you’re unsure of what to say. 

Lucifer stays silent, now rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on your hips, grounding. You take a shuddering breath. “Your gloves...It feels... much.”

“Is that bad or good?” 

You look behind, eyes half-lidded. “Good…”

He grins, showing sharp teeth and looking incredibly pleased. “Does it now?” His hands move lower, languid in its path. “What makes this occasion different?” 

His hands pause briefly to palm again at your ass, hard and possessive. The cotton of his gloves, a wonderful contrast to the power behind them. “Care to tell me?” 

He spanks you again, and you are unable to contain your gasp. He palms your ass again, and you know that he knows the answer. 

How it vexes you… How you absolutely _adore_ it.

Oftentimes with him, the reward is always sweeter than any punishment he gives. “Y-your gloves!” 

“What of them?” he asks, as if he isn’t enjoying the feel of your ass in his hands.

_Shit, why is this so hot?_

“They’re—,” something hot presses onto you, not entering inside but the insistent press of them could not go unnoticed. 

You moan brokenly, realizing wildly that Lucifer’s gloved-covered hands are teasing your entrance. The sensation is completely foreign, though not uncomfortably so. 

“You like that?” you hear him ask, massaging and pressing against your hole. 

Your body quakes, your core clenching and unclenching, seeking out more of him in you. There is no solace. He teases you mercilessly, knows where you want it but barely gives you anything for relief.

“Lucifer!” you shout, uncaring for now if you are heard.

“Yes, my sweet?” he says so casually. 

“Please—!” you beg, yet you don’t know for what. For him to stop? For him to continue? For him to finally sheath himself inside of you, carving his shape within you. ”Please!”

He stops.

You don’t know if you should scream from frustration, or sigh from relief. You feel him pull his hand away. There’s a long pause where nothing happens. Should you look or should you wait.? The tension feels everlasting, and you look behind you.

Lucifer’s gazing at his hand, an expression of quiet wonder on his face. The gloves are incredibly wet at the fingertips, a wet string connecting his index and middle finger. ‘Oh, god!’ you think mortified.

He finally notices you staring, and smirks. “You’ve ruined this pair,” he says simply. 

You hold back from apologizing, biting your lips. 

“Don’t fret, darling,” Lucifer says.” I have plenty to spare.” 

You nod, confused.

“I’ll have to throw these away, however,” he says as a matter-of-factly, and before you can say anything, he draws those gloved hands to his lips and pulls them off with his teeth

There’s a moment of disbelief in your expression, before it twists and you moan aloud. Your body feels like it's on fire and yet he hasn’t even entered you yet.

You just stare as he bites onto the wet finger of his glove, and draws his hand out ever so slowly. His eyes watching you, daring you to look away but you can’t. He drops the glove carelessly to the bed, forgotten. 

You hear a sound. Loud… Animalistic...

Belatedly, you realize that it’s coming from you as your hands scratch the sheets beneath you. Before you can even react, you feel the press of his hot fingers inside of you. Your legs unconsciously spread, your head thumping on the bed. Lucifer’s fingers thrust into you, relentless. You choke.

“You sing so sweetly for me,” he purrs.

Goosebumps break your skin and you thrash as he adds another finger in you. Your skin feels tight— too much sensation and feelings trapped inside your body. Your moans are hoarse as you try to remember to breathe as you feel and hear the dirty and wet slide of his finger inside of you. 

Suddenly, you feel the sharp sting of his other hand on your ass. You cry out hoarsely, surprised. You feel yourself clench, tightening around his fingers and it’s absolutely delicious. With bitten lips, you try to suppress another moan as he spanks you again. The sting is sharper, the pleasure is more overwhelming after the pain.

“Won’t you let me hear you break?” he asks. You hear the smirk from his voice. He gives you another sharp spank, and you stubbornly hold in the groan that threatens. “Ah, challenging me, are you?” The amusement in his voice is palpable. You refuse to answer him, staying silent. 

“Being a brat, are we?” He asks, as if he finds your silence funny. “Very well then…”

Lucifer takes out his fingers quickly. Your eyes widen in shock. The emptiness in your core is apparent and you gasp out loud. Then just as suddenly, he forces his fingers wet with your own slick into your open mouth. The taste of yourself on your tongue is not unfamiliar. You lap and suck at his fingers greedily, moaning so loud you are sure you are heard.

He hisses. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” He thrusts his fingers in and out of your mouth, the taste of you covering your whole tongue. “Not satisfied until one of your holes is filled with me.”

Your cry is high-pitched and breathless, garbled by his fingers in your mouth. The sounds of your slurping on his fingers makes you wet and you hear him breathing raggedly. Something curls in delight within you at the thought of Lucifer coming undone. You bite hard on his fingers. 

“Ah,” you hear him hiss and yanks his fingers away. He looks in disbelief at his wet fingers. You know there’s no blood— you could never bite hard enough to harm a demon like him. Still, the shock in his eyes remains as he tears his gaze from his fingers to you. You summon all the bravado within you as you look back at him with sultry eyes. A tongue peeks out to lick your lips. 

“Wrong hole, _sir_.” 

He remains silent. From disbelief, his expression turns dark. Something in the air shifts that makes your skin tingle and your nipples hard. You feel elation as he stares down at your form. 

He _growls_.

“Is that so?” he asks, though you know that he isn’t asking for an answer. “Well, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” 

The world turns as he grabs you roughly and pins you down on the bed. He is still _very_ much clothed, and you are in nothing but the half-pulled down bra of the lingerie you bought. He’s purposely keeping his touch minimal, just one hand pinning both your arms down. His legs are spread wide, forcing you to splay open your legs and baring your wet cunt to him. It feels cold and incredibly _empty_. 

You feel his dark eyes sweep over your form, caressing each curve you have with a lingering look of appreciation. It makes you flush. You try to squirm and ease the pressure you feel in your core, but his powerful legs keep your legs spread. His eyes dart down before looking back up at you, smirk growing wide. Lucifer knows what effect he has on you, and you see him preen with pride.

“Look at how much you desire me,” he says, voice like smoke. “You’re leaking… Dirtying my pristine sheets with your slick.”

You feel yourself clench on nothing.

“My naughty girl…” he whispers. The clink of his belt and the loud drag of the zipper as it’s pulled down sound so distant from your ragged breathing. With bitten lips, you whimper. You hear more than see the rustling of his clothes and then... 

You see from your periphery how his arm moves and you _know_ … Lucifer doesn’t bother hiding his pleased groan. You try to close your legs but no such luck. Despite it all, he looks absolutely perfect above you. Hair a little out of place but still mostly tidy, the collar of his shirt still pristine, his eyes half-lidded as he looks at you like you are the feast. You know otherwise.

“I thought you were going to f-fix the problem earlier, _sir_ ,” you say, though you couldn’t quite hide the quiver in your voice.

“Indeed,” he says with a smirk. “But I didn’t mention when I was going to attend to it.”

You bite back the frustration, glaring up instead at him. He’ll only prolong the main event. He chuckles huskily.

“What? Not enjoying the show, my pet?” 

“Not much to see from where I am,” you bite back with a smirk. 

“Oh?” Lucifer raises a delicate brow, expression amused. “Many would go through a hundred lifetimes for a chance like this.” 

The reminder that many desire Lucifer makes you irritated. “But they never will have that chance,” you declare, eyes looking darkly up at his own.

“You’re _mine_ , Lucifer,” 

He tosses his head back, laughing. You wait for him to finish, still gazing up at him with a dark possessiveness that hides within you. His amused laughter peters off and he looks down at you again. He smiles, pleased.

“That’s my good girl.”

The intrusion of his hot cock in you surprises you. A loud cry tears from your throat and you thrash underneath him, hands and arms uselessly trying to break from Lucifer’s iron grip. A litany of praises fall from your lover’s lips as he slowly sheathes his heavy cock inside of you. 

“ _So wet… So tight… So good, my sweet girl…_ ”

You’re surprised that you can still understand him. The breath is stolen from your lungs as he pulls out ever so slightly. You are drowning in his control. You feel him thrust back in, just a little deeper. You let out a high-pitched whine. He loves it when he hears you… Most especially when you fall apart _because_ of him.

The next few thrusts are dirty and slow. It’s almost as if he’s trying to carve his shape into you and oh, isn’t that a wonderful thought? To be changed so that you suit him perfectly in every way imaginable. The thoughts of his possession over you and of your own senses being completely overwhelmed by him. 

Lucifer suddenly gives a hard thrust, burying himself balls deep inside of you. Your surprised cry seems to reverberate in the room. You try to focus. Blinking your eyes, you turn your gaze up to him. The sight of him is enough to make your walls clench hard and your toes curl. 

Your lover lets out a choked moan, shuddering above you. “So tight…” he groans. His pace is still slow, but the power of his hard thrusts feels amazing. Instead of fighting his hold, you tightly grip his hand that’s pinning you down. 

“Lucifer,” you whine.

Then he stops all of a sudden. He’s barely even inside of you, just the tip. A cry, more angry and frustrated than pleased, escapes your lips. You glare up at him, despite your vulnerable form. His eyes crinkle in amusement, and he laughs, entertained by your position. 

You wrap your legs around him and try to force more of his hard length in, though you know it’s futile. More than anything, you know that he prides himself in his control. 

“It is _incredibly_ endearing that, despite knowing that you can do nothing, you still try,” he comments.

“Maybe if you would do something, there’d be no need for me to try,” you retort and push out your lips to pout.

“Ah, but then I’d miss out on enjoying seeing you squirm.” 

' _Sadist_ ,' you think and decide to behave for now. Even a brat like you can be patient. You still pout, making a show of it.

“That’s a good girl,” Lucifer says, pleased. He leans down and kisses your pout. “I can still feel you twitching. You’re so hot and wet,” he whispers. The gravel in his voice makes you clench down hard.

He finally releases his hold on your arms but looks straight at you, voice commanding. “These stay here. Understood?” 

You nod sharply, still feeling a little bratty. He mentions nothing about your attitude. “Let me enjoy you to the fullest, my darling.”

Your lover kisses you again, tracing the front of your teeth with his tongue, then biting lightly on your lower lip before sucking on it lightly. He’s always been such a damn good kisser. You fight the urge to thread your fingers over his black silken locks. Then he slowly begins thrusting into you again. 

The whine that escapes your lips is swallowed in between his hot kisses. You clench your hands into fists, trying to use that as an anchor to distract yourself from reaching out and pulling Lucifer closer to you. It never feels enough. No matter how close you are, no matter how much your skin touches and slides against each other, no matter how much breaths you share in between kisses, it is never enough. 

You’re so greedy for him. The desire to be completely and utterly his— to be filled with nothing of him and him nothing of you. The thought is pure bliss. He breaks the kiss and breathes hard. The pause gives you enough time to see how his eyes have turned completely black.

Lucifer leans down and flicks his tongue on your nipple. You gasp, throwing your head back, and you feel him begin fucking into you quicker as his mouth latches on to your nipples and sucks hard. He doesn’t give you any reprieve, as he twists your other nipple hard with his free hand.

You feel so much that you barely even realize that you’ve already grabbed at Lucifer’s arms and shoulders. Only when you hear him hiss did you even realize. You look up at him startled. You’ve left scratches on his arms and shoulders. You know in your head that this will not even hurt him, but the fact that you’ve disobeyed him frightens you a little; You think you’re in trouble and yet his expression looks both dark and pleased. 

“Such a naughty little brat you are, pet,” he growls. 

With supernatural quickness, he pulls out of you and flips you over, forcing your ass up in the air and face into the bed. He sheathes himself in you again, the wet slap of skin making you blush as you realize how wet you are… for him.

He _growls_. “You’re practically dripping, you little slut,” he whispers, darkly. You try to look up, but he grabs your neck and forces you back down. He fucks into you, harder and faster than before. The way he drives his large cock into you drives you wild. You open your mouth to scream, but you’re too overwhelmed. Your vision goes blank and you can only _feel_ every jolt of pleasure building you higher and hotter. 

A familiar hotness builds in your core, and before you can even utter a warning, you cum. You scream, animalistic and unrestrained, as you clench hard on his cock. White stars cloud your vision, and for those few euphoric moments, you and Lucifer are one. 

Everything is still and quiet, save for both of your heavy breathing. Your limbs feel heavy, and it’s a struggle to try and move. You hiss from oversensitivity as Lucifer pulls out of you. You feel his thick seed dripping from your wet pussy. He maneuvers your body, the gentleness of how he holds you a sharp contrast to earlier. You lay on your back, still panting and barely able to lift your head to see him. 

You feel him grab the back of your knees and push them back. Lucifer forces your legs open and with one fleeting glance at you, he dives down and licks your wet folds. Your body grows hotter still and you feel his tongue enter your sopping hole. You are stunned, gasping, as you feel him push his face closer, trying to lick out all of his seed. Your legs unconsciously try to close, but the strength of his arms forces them open. 

“Lucifer!” You cry, tears spilling down your face.

He finally gives you reprieve, pulling back. You stare dumbfounded at him. His usual pristine and perfect appearance now gone. The mix of your slick and his seed on his face, his breathing ragged as he gazes back down at you. Your body tingles, core clenching on nothing.

Lucifer leans down, and whispers hotly into your ear. “You taste like I fucked you...” 

Your body shudders and you squeak while your face grows warm. Your lover chuckles and kisses your cheek before pulling away. His gaze becomes fond, eyes softening as he looks down on you. You blush even deeper, eyes shyly turning down. 

“Did you enjoy that, darling?” he asks, hand caressing your cheek lovingly.

You bite your lips and flick your eyes back up to gaze into his deep red eyes. “Yes, dear,” you say a little more quietly. 

“Then I’m glad,” Lucifer responds, smirk in place though a lot less sharper than earlier, his eyes twinkling. 

In a moment of bravery, you surge up and kiss him, face still wet from both yours and his cum. As you pull back to see his stunned face, you declare with all the emotion you could muster. 

“I love you, Lucifer.”

He blinks but smiles, expression loving. “I love you too, my darling.”


End file.
